


citrus

by romanreigning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, dean has yellow hair, roman and dean becoming friends feat. symbolism, “lemon boy” dean, “strawberry boy” roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanreigning/pseuds/romanreigning
Summary: Roman Reigns is the new kid in town. Dean Ambrose is the one with the bright yellow hair. Their worlds collide... slowly.(was originally meant to just be a one shot, but my hell brain got away from me so there’s more parts coming)





	citrus

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by the song Lemon Boy by Cavetown (I recommend a listen if you want a sweet Ambreigns song) and then an anon on tumblr encouraged me with ideas, and my good friend Sabrina proof and beta read for me =) thank you so much! cross posted to Wattpad) 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it <3

 

Roman Reigns was the new kid in Redwood, a quaint small town just outside of the city. Roman was charming, and people flocked to him and made him feel welcome just because he was some change. And Roman, being so friendly, welcomed everyone who wanted to talk to him.

The only downside to the move - Roman's mother couldn't join them for it, in a different country for her job. But he and his dad manage to unpack all the boxes and move in all the furniture just fine, leaving most of the decorations in a special box for her to add her own touch when she can finally come to their new home. When they finish moving in, his dad celebrates with a football game on the TV and a beer, Roman sipping away at his lemonade and cheering along with him.

He found his group within a few weeks and they became fast friends, and all the teachers liked him too. The school was of course smaller than his old one, with less facilities on hand but Roman didn't mind. Everything settled into its place almost immediately. Until Roman saw Dean.

It was a normal school day up until then. He hadn't seen Dean at all before, unaware of his existence, which is a surprise because well... how can he not see him? His hair is a mop of medium length neon yellow, tucked behind his ears, that Roman can see from far away, despite him slouching against a classroom wall, away from everyone else. He certainly hadn't been in any of Roman's classes yet. Intrigued, Roman turns to one of his friends. "Who's that?"

Everyone in the group gets quieter. "That's Shelly's kid," a girl - Alexa - fills him in. Roman straightens up in surprise at the bitter tone of her usually sweet voice as she shoots a glare in the teen's direction. "Don't talk to him, he bites."

"Bites?" He just looks like a normal teenager to Roman.

"Just leave him alone. He's bad news.” 

Roman doesn't say anything in response. The group continues their conversation from before, but his thoughts are preoccupied. He turns to look at Dean again. The bright-haired individual isn't eye catching in any other way; slightly ripped jeans, hands in pockets and a loose black t-shirt, staring down at his feet. Truly just a normal looking teen, if a little messy.

He looks up the next second, eyes directly meeting Roman's like he sensed he was watching. Roman doesn't look away, smiling and giving him a wave. Dean stares for a few more seconds before straightening up off the wall and walking off, disappearing behind the building. 

Frowning, Roman turns back to the group.

He doesn't learn anything. The next day, he decides to seek Dean out, hoping to get off on a better foot. No one he talks to seems to like him. Previously friendly faces turn mean and sour and Roman finds himself withdrawing from his bond with them a little bit, disheartened at the negativity toward Dean.

Dean is... easy to find once he's in sight. Roman doesn't know exactly why he wants to talk to him so much. Maybe it's just because he can't bring himself to believe what people say about him. He wants to see for himself before he passes any judgement.

Dean's sitting by himself, behind the same building he was leaning against yesterday, picking meekly at a sandwich. The movements stop when he hears Roman approaching.

"Hey," Roman says, sitting down beside him, leaves and twigs from the trees that border the school field crackling under his weight. "I'm Roman."

"I know." He doesn't look up. 

"You're... Dean right?"

"'Crazy fruithead' works fine too." He rips off the last crust on his sandwich, popping it in his mouth as his eyes stay fixed on the ground in front of him. Roman frowns, lost for his next words. 

"Uh... is it ok if I sit here?"

"Sure," Dean agrees sourly. His voice puts Roman off even more. Both are tense, but Roman stays anyway. He pulls out his own lunch, and starts eating, considering something for a minute before reaching over.

"Do you want a strawberry?"

He barely lifts his head to look at him this time, either. "No." Roman bites his lip and decides to stop pestering him. Maybe he really is just a loner.

The bell goes and Dean leaves without saying anything, getting up roughly and slinging his near empty bag over his shoulder, leaving Roman to walk back to class alone behind him and rejoin his friends in class, feeling dejected. He feels stupid for it 

"Where were you at lunch?" Dolph nudges him as he takes his seat. Roman flinches a little from the sharp jab but doesn't comment on it, eyes trained on his own desk.

"At the library," he mutters. Dolph senses his bad mood, and he exchanges a glance with the person next to him, though neither say anything. Across the classroom, Dean slouches in his seat and sends a glare in Roman's direction, but Roman's too focused on slowly writing out the date to start the lesson, thoughts preoccupied.

A few days later, he still hasn't learnt and he sits with Dean again, to the near same result. Silence, with Dean slouched and picking at his food. He's less hostile this time, and every time Roman sneaks a look over at his face is soft, lost in thought probably. He bites his lip, staring down at his lap for a moment.

"Do you want these?" Roman's dad decided to buy those lolly "healthy lunch foods" fruit roll ups for him sometimes, and keeps forgetting he doesn't really like sour stuff.

Roman feels kind of bad about only offering it because he didn't want it, but Dean takes it after a considerable amount of hesitation and mumbles a quiet thank you. Roman relaxes after that, and the silence doesn't feel so bad anymore. He continues his lunch with higher spirits.

He still finds himself drawn, encouraged by that little exchange. He goes to hang out with him more and more, and each time Dean seems to loosen up. But he still keeps his head down most of the time, hands shoved in pockets and slouched in positions that would probably make Roman's mother faint. He just scowls every time Roman tries to point it out, lip curling up in an almost sneer that makes Roman smile for whatever reason.

Sometimes on quieter days, Roman pulls out his homework to get it done there so there's more time for video games at home, and he can see Dean watching him but trying not to make it obvious. He's not very good at it. Roman's always tempted to turn and smile at him, but he decides to just let him be.

Dean plays music one day, all seemingly from the same band but very... varying songs. He watches Roman a lot that particular day, like he's trying to gauge his reactions. Roman gives him a few small smiles and comments on a song or two, while trying to figure out how to word a sentence for an essay. The whole thing starts feeling easy.

Of course whispers start following Roman, too. He knows no one believes his library excuse anymore, but no one outright asks him where he goes at lunch. He knows they suspect and he won't lie if anyone asks. Dean seems so much nicer than any of them anyway, and Roman finds himself looking forward to being with him more than anything else during school.... even though they've barely talked yet. Roman doesn't understand it, but he doesn't let himself question it.

* * *

 

Roman's at home when he gets a text from his mother to set up Skype for a call. He jumps out of bed to the computer and calls his dad over, a little embarrassed by his excitement in afterthought, but when he sees his mothers beaming face, he beams back. His mum and dad talk first, exchanging talk about what business she's dealing with that week and his dad boasting about some renovation work he'd done to the front yard 

"How's school going sweetie?" she asks turning her attention towards Roman, some dull hotel serving as a background.

"Good. I think I made a friend," he says quietly.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaims. "What's their name?"

"Dean. He's got yellow hair”

A warm laugh escapes his mother.

"What?" Roman asks sheepishly. 

"He sounds delightful, like a little lemon boy," she smiles. "You always make friends with the interesting ones don't you?"

Roman blushes and his dad laughs beside him. "This is the first time I'm hearing of this," he says to Roman, still amused as he scruffs up his short hair, Roman giving him a light bashful shove in return. 

"Well, I didn't really think it was a big deal..."

 "But big enough to tell me?" His mother had him there. Three continue to chat and make plans for when she would be home next, and Roman is still beaming when he wakes up the next day for school.

* * *

 

One day in the following week is particularly bitter, the clouds drawn like heavy drapes over the sun, the wind and rain making everyone want to curl up and stay in bed. They still have school. No one wants to have school even on a good day. 

Roman stares out across the courtyard he has to cross to get to his spot with Dean. It's pouring out. He hopes Dean isn't there, but he hadn't been able to find him in any of the buildings. His friends and most of the year is cooped up in the warm classrooms, but thankfully, no one is paying him much attention, too involved in music and card games or their phones.

The worry pulls him outside, tucking a spare jumper he'd brought inside of his own, and making a run for it, nearly slipping up a few times but getting to dry safety. Dean is sitting there, shivering and curled in on himself in the small shelter the edges of the building provides. He looks up in shock when Roman appears, water dripping off of his hair.

"Dean! It's freezing!" He couldn't believe Dean is still out here. 

"I'm fine-" but Roman has already kneeled beside him and thrown his jacket over Dean's shoulders. Dean doesn't say anything for a few seconds, staring at Roman still in his near shock. He gives Dean a toothy smile in return, trying not to let his teeth chatter. The other boy's messy yellow hair is still comically bright, even though everything else is dull.

"Why... why are you so nice to me?" Dean mutters suddenly, staring down at his soaked shoes. Roman's jumper feels heavy on his shoulders. 

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Roman counters, confused. 

"I-uh-" he chokes up, blinking fast suddenly. "Thanks for the jumper. I-I gotta go." And he gets up, hastily pulling the jumper on and running off into the rain. Roman calls after him, but Dean disappears inside another building and doesn't look back.  

* * *

 

The scene had replayed in Roman's head all night, wondering what he'd said wrong, or if Dean would even want to talk to him anymore. I messed up kept replaying the back of his mind, and even music couldn't drown out the negative thoughts, nor another call from his mother. Both parents sensed something wrong, but through knowing looks decided to not bring it up just yet.

Maybe it was just an off day for him? Dean had been very upset, but at least he still took the jumper. Roman still decides to show up the next day, anxiously making his way over to where they sat.

When he rounds the corner of the building, Roman is surprised to find Dean leaning against the building with arms crossed, waiting for him.

"What are you really doing?" he asks immediately, straightening up. His stance is confident, but Roman can see him moving his jaw nervously.

"What... what do you mean dude?" Roman's taken aback.

"Sitting with me, being nice... did someone like, put you up to this? You must be very committed to the joke." Dean's voice is bitter and it stings. 

"Dean, what are you talking about?" he asks, his chest tightening. "Of course no one put me up to this. Why do you think that?" He realises now it was a dumb question. 

"I don't know... 17 years of flat-out rejection from the same group of people can kind of mess with your head," he says it flatly, but his jaw starts working harder and his scowl deepens.

"I promise you no one put me up to this. I just wanted to get to know you." 

"You can learn all you need to know from everyone else," Dean says.

"But I know that it's all bullshit," Roman replies bluntly. "I've hardly even talked to you and I know that you're nothing like they say. Those guys are just idiots." This is the most he and Dean have ever talked at once, and he wishes it were about something different, but he'll take it.

The other teen's eyes grow kind of wide for a few seconds, his expression softening.

Suddenly, Dean's face breaks into a smile, and Roman watches in surprise as Dean tries to hide it almost bashfully. He lets out a breath and rubs the back of his neck, regaining his composure. "I've been trying to be mean to you for weeks in case it was a joke, but you make it so fucking hard."

"So then stop," he finds himself amused as well. "You didn't really do a very good job of it. 

Dean opens his mouth to say something, obviously offended, before a grin breaks his facade yet again. Roman's never seen him smile like this before. He already wants to see it again. "Shut up dude." 

He holds his hands up placatingly."So can I stay here then?" Roman asks him. Dean still hesitates, but Roman understands.

"I... sure. Sure you can. Bring me more sour fruit roll ups."

Roman laughs. 

The next time his mother calls, he's all smiles again, and both his parents are relieved. Roman and Dean had exchanged numbers earlier that day so they text back and forth all night, Roman finding amusement out of Dean trying to learn how to actually use his phone slowly, coming to Roman with a tech question every few hours.The weather clears up over the week, and by Friday the sun is out and lightly cooking anything it touches. Roman is walking home, content and happy that classes are over for the day.

* * *

 

"Roman." He looks up at the sound of Dean's voice, who's suddenly in front of him, looking surprised. 

"Oh, hey De. I didn't know you walked home this way," he greets, coming to a stop when he reaches Dean. 

"Uh... neither," Dean scratches his neck, looking around and at anywhere but Roman.

 "What do you mean?"

Dean pauses, almost chewing on his words. "I saw a cat nearly get hit and I've been trying to look for it," he says shyly, still not meeting Roman's eyes.

"Oh shit..." Roman says. "Do you want me to help look?"

“Nah... I probably won't find it anyway. I was just worried it was scared."

Roman bites his lip. "We could still try. Where did you see it last?" He wants to help out, even if they don't end up finding it... it's nice to try at least.

Dean tells him, but he doesn't seem too hopeful about it. Roman turns his enthusiasm up and takes over the search, walking down the dead end road Dean pointed him to as where he saw it last.

The houses down here are the oldest in town, generational homes owned by elderly people who's kids moved away. They walk in silence, Dean's hands dug into his jumper's pockets. Roman was about to start talking until he comes to a pile of old scrap on someone's lawn, and hears a raspy mew. Dean's by his side and kneeling down before Roman can alert him.

"Hey... hey buddy...." Dean calls out softly. Roman hears another weak mew come from under the pile of old wood and metal. It's croaky, and he guesses its old. Roman crouches down quietly beside Dean, who turns and gives him a grateful look, mouthing 'thank you'.

The old tabby emerges a few seconds later, poking its head out and sizing up the two boys. Dean holds out his hand and it sniffs the air before emerging fully, approaching them slowly. Dean grins wide when it buts its head against his hand, and Roman smiles without realising while watching him.

"He seems ok," Roman comments, reaching out for a small pat himself. "Collared too." Dean jingles the little bell. The cat purrs and gives another small meow before starting to bound off, the two staring after it in surprise.

"I think he knows the way home," Dean laughs quietly. Roman smiles in agreement and they stand up.

"I should head home too," he says, and Dean just nods, bounces on his feet once or twice.

"Yeah me too, uh, thank you," he says, almost shyly, tucking some stray hair strands behind his ear after looking down. 

"I didn't really do anything," Roman reminds him.

"Still... for just... going with me, I guess," Dean can't seem to find words suddenly. He looks up for a brief second, yellow being replaced by bright blue. They hold eye contact for a little too long to be casual, and Dean seems to think this too, because he hurries his farewell and he's turned and walking before Roman can even process it. 

He almost calls out to him again, but let's him be, walking the rest of the way home with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, the good weather has intensified, and Roman and Dean hide in the shelter of the building away from the scrutinising sun. Dean is laid out on his back, using his bag as a pillow. Roman's still sitting upright, legs loosely crossed and leaning back on his arms.

"Will you bite me if I ask you a question?" Roman says after a calm pause, the sound of cicadas previously filling their silence.

Dean cracks an eye open slightly to look at him. "Depends."

"Why yellow, for your hair?"

 "I really liked highlighters when I was younger."

"Is... is that-"

"Serious?" Dean cuts him off. "Yes. I just... like bright colours. I don't know. I like looking bright." He shrugs where he lays.

"That's pretty cool. It is very eye catching," Roman looks at Dean's bright locks at he says it, wondering what it feels like. 

"It isn't for attention, or anything. I just feel less... dull with dyed hair," Dean explains, words escaping him, but Roman gets it. 

"Can I touch it?" Roman asks out of impulse. 

"Uh, sure."

Roman scoots forward a little bit and gently runs his fingers through it, watching the neon strands move through them and how it shines in the sunlight. Dean keeps his eyes closed and scrunches his face the tiniest bit, but otherwise lets Roman be.

"Reminds me of a lemon."

"My little cousin told me she was sad it wasn't lemon scented," Dean says.

"I am too," Roman admits humorously, before pulling his hand back with a blush. He hadn't realised how long he'd just been playing with and messing up his hair, thankfully Dean hadn't said anything. 

"What about you?" Dean says, as he fixes up said messed hair. 

"Hm?"

"The tattoo." He points to the small pink heart shaped strawberry on Roman's wrist. "Is there a reason for it?"

"Oh," Roman blushes harder. He hadn't realised Dean had noticed it. "My mom and I got matching tattoos just before we moved, cause we both like strawberries and she travels a lot for her job, so we could be a little closer." He smiles telling the story, 'cause the memory is one of his favourites, even if the heart gets him a lot of weird looks sometimes.

"Huh. That's really sweet," Dean says, lifting his head to look at him, and there's a smile on his face. Roman gives him a returning smile, and Dean looks away after a second, but Roman swears he sees a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

 

That Sunday rolls around. Roman wakes up to a breakfast from his dad and a Skype call from his very tired but smiling mother. It's a good morning, and he wouldn't ask for anything more, enjoying the simplicity of it.

He doesn't hear much from his friends other than a few birthday wishes on his status, but that's fine too.

He's just heading out of the living room to grab a snack from the fridge when there's a light, uneven knocking on the door. Roman changes route and goes to open that door first.

"Dean." The yellow haired boy is standing on his doorstep. He kind of freezes in his spot, staring at Dean in surprise.

"I uh- I know this sounds weird but I heard it was your birthday and-and-" his rambling cuts off suddenly as he looks defeated, and Dean holds out a lemon tart to Roman, not meeting his eyes. "They didn't have anything sweet left at the bakery so... this is all I could do."

Dean is shifting from foot to foot, visibly nervous and hand a little shaky, though Roman has no idea why. 

"De, I love it." Dean looks back up in surprise. Roman is practically glowing, and Dean's heart skips a beat at the sight. "Thank you." He pulls Dean in for a hug, tight and warm and Dean is kind of winded, unsure of how to react. Roman feels him pat his back lightly once or twice before pulling away.

"Uh, I can go now, if you want-"

"You can stay, if you want," Roman counter-offers softly.

Dean is speechless for a second before just nodding unsurely, and Roman shows him inside. Roman's dad is a big man, and Dean's nerves double when he sees Dean and then smiles a nice toothy smile, much like Roman's.

"So, this is the lemon boy?" he asks, and laughs heartily. Dean stays silent, dumbfounded by the fact that Roman's dad knows who he is, so Roman does the formal introducing and he shakes his hand, before Roman pulls him into the living room so they can play 2K.

* * *

 

The next weekend comes around quick, and Roman was with a few of the group out in town, getting lunch together. He had ordered a lemon tart from the café menu, which Paige had scoffed at. Roman never usually liked sour things either, but the one Dean gave him was so good he had given it another chance.

"So my party is next weekend," Dolph leans in, smirking. "Who's coming? You guys are coming right?"

"Yes," everyone collectively agrees, at varying levels of annoyance. Dolph seems to be the guy that gets on everyone's nerves, yet he's still in the group.. somehow. 

"Great! So I'm thinking there'll be pizza at nine and my band can play live-"

"Is it cool if Dean comes too?" Roman asks, getting ahead of himself. He's never been to a party before, and he'd love to have his friend come along with him.

But a tense silence comes over the group, and Roman's smile falters, his heartrate picking up. They all turn to stare at him. 

"Dean? Why would we want Dean to come?" Dolph says incredulously, and everyone laughs. It stings Roman. He blinks in surprise, stomach dropping as he pieces together what's going on 

"'Cause he's cool," Roman says lamely, voice low. 

"Cool?" AJ echoes disbelievingly. "Nothing's cool about him, he's a freak."

"You've been hanging out with him too much. We've been meaning to talk to you about that," Alexa chimes in condescendingly.

"Talk to me about what?"

"We don't want him near us, we don't want you to bring him. We think you should stop being his friend, for your safety," Dolph says.

"His dad's in prison and we're pretty sure his mother was a prostitute... you don't wanna associate with that, do you?" Paige adds, lowering her voice like she was passing gossip on the playground. Everyone sniggers, carrying on with their meal.

"Why do you judge him like this?" Roman asks, his fists clenching under the table. Clearly, their initial opinions on him haven't changed in the slightest since the first time he asked. He feels anger welling up, making his face redder.

"It's not judging if it's true!" More laughs.

Something odd inside Roman snaps, his mind flashing back again to the first time they'd talked about Dean, and then back to now. Roman knows just how wrong they are.

"Fuck you guys." The words slip out before he even thinks about saying it. He doesn't even feel bad about it either. "Dean's the sweetest person I've met. Even if what you said is true, it doesn't make him a bad person. The only people I don't wanna associate with is you." 

"Woah, it was just a joke buddy-"

But Roman's already pushing his chair back roughly, placing down the money he'd brought to pay on the table and leaving the cafe as he ignores their calls. A fresh wave of emotions hit him hard and he shoves his hands in his pockets. He hates getting angry, it isn't like him at all, and it's hard to calm down afterward.

He doesn't regret it though. Not this time.

He goes to the only place he wants to be right now. Taking a few breaths to try calm down the last little bit, he lightly raps his knuckles on the door, hoping he has the right house.

"Roman!" Dean grins wide when he sees him as he opens the door, but his mood quickly changes when he notices the heavy, fresh tear tracks on Roman's red cheeks.

"Roman-" He cuts Dean off by hugging him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Dean tenses up. The contact is overwhelming, but then he feels Roman's gentle crying against his shoulder. Dean's hesitation melts away and he hugs back hard, hand awkwardly rubbing Roman's back.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Don't worry about it." He won't pass any of their actions onto Dean, even if he's 'used to it' 

"Ok," Dean says simply, and then takes a breath. "Just as long as you let me worry about you."

Roman's heart beats harder, and feels like it grows three sizes at those words. Fresh tears roll down his face. "Sure," he says, calming down a little and sniffling. Dean still looks a little lost when Roman pulls back, and he doesn't let go fully.

He kisses Dean's cheek softly, who freezes up for a second, and then his face flushes deep red, but it's also glowing for a different reason. Roman laughs kindly, and Dean gently shoves him in return, but his sweet smile still betrays him.


End file.
